ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sega
Potential Developer Acquisitions Sega would likely have began to seek new studios to acquire following their troubles competing with the Revolution, and especially in time for the Eclipse. Studios like High Voltage shifting away from console development would only push this further. A few potential new aquisitions and/or partnerships are listed below, as well as justifications for them. *'Bizarre Creations' - In real life, this Liverpool studio was approached by Sega to make a Dreamcast exclusive for launch. Metropolis Street Racer ended up being delayed, but stil well received. This studio made the acclaimed Project Gotham series for Microsoft, and could have also developed similar racing games for Sega. *'Compile Heart' - This studio was formed in 2006 as a subsidiary of Idea Factory. It is staffed by the former staff of Compile, the studio that created Puyo Puyo, which now belongs to Sega. This company also helped develop the tactical RPG Record of Agarest War '' IOTL, a collaboration with SEGA's Red Enertainment. In Ohga Shrugs, Compile could instead be taken under Sega's wing, both continuing the series they started and working on other projects. They made RPG's and Tactical RPG's IOTL, so perhaps they could develop games in the ''Phantasy Star and Shining series. *'Evolution Studios' - One of several Western studios (in this case one in financial straits in 2015) capable of rebooting an ancient Sega racing series. *'Media Molecule' - Founded in 2006 by former Lionhead employees. The pitch for LittleBigPlanet was given to Sony's Head of Development, but could just as easily been given to another publisher. Perhaps they work with a third party publisher for two LBP games before they're contacted by Sega to develop an exclusive? Tearaway could be a 2014 or 2015 Eclipse game *'Obsidian' - This developer was in financial straits by 2014, even with their well-received South Park game, and although it had some Kickstarter success, it was purchased by Microsoft in 2018. Here, it would probably face trouble even sooner. Sega lacks Western developers, and its RPG output could be higher. *'Sumo Digital' - Is already the developer of recent Sega racing games. Perhaps the resources devoted to Sony and Microsoft games (LittleBigPlanet 3, Forza Horizon 2, Crackdown 3, etc) could be devoted to Sega projects instead? There are more than enough retro Sega racing series to revive (Daytona USA, Monaco, Out Run, Sega Rally, etc) *'Toys for Bob' - With the Crash and Spyro series belonging to Universal and Skylanders dying down anyway, Sega might offer to publish a new children-friendly title. By Location Certain Sega studios and affiliates are outside of Japan in this timeline. What games are found relatively nearby? *Chicago - Home of High Voltage Software, makers of The Conduit. Close to Wideload Games and Webfoot Technologies. *San Francisco - Home of Sonic Team USA and Visual Concepts. Close to Sanzaru Games. *Northern England - Portion of England where Sumo Digital and Traveller's Tales are based. Location of Atomic Planet, Psygnosis, Mobius Entertainment (Rockstar Leeds) Salnax you're back...for me they would go for expand their OTL studios(not saturn and dreamcast disaster they keep their first party to the bring) and add new studio i think Compile Heart, Obsidian and Sumo Digital are good candidates and expand studio US and Europe Too. KNMC (talk) 19:53, December 29, 2018 (UTC)